


Opening Up

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: You've never seen your soul before. Sans volunteers to show you.





	Opening Up

“So um….your soul…have you ever seen it?”

you shake your head. No, you’d only known monsters for about six months at this point.

Sans’ grin gets a little more genuine, “You want me to show you?”

Worried, you reply, “o-only if I get to see yours, too.”

A soft magic blush tints his cheekbones blue, “oh. Uh….well, fair is fair I guess. hehe.” His eye lights dim a bit as he looks away, “Not gonna lie, mine’s nothing special, but…I’ll show ya.”

He sighs and sits up, looking at you intensely for a minute. You feel a strange ‘pop’ from your chest and see your soul, the colors inside swirling. You’re too focused on your soul to see the way Sans is looking at it. 

“h-hey, lookit that. You’ve got a nice sand sculpture in there, huh? I mean…I know the kid’s soul is all red but yours….wow, an adult’s soul is a lot more complicated.” His voice is strangely soft, and when you tear your eyes away from your own soul, he’s slowly pulling his hand away from his chest, a white heart sitting upside down in his hand.

It’s shuddering and the glow is faint in comparison to how brightly yours shines. in the contrasting light, you see the hairline cracks spiderwebbed across the surface. It glows the same bright blue you’ve come to link with Sans and his magic. “I, uh…well, now I feel really inadequate, haha. You’re so pretty and I’m just….me, I guess.”

His eyes are almost blank from how pained he is by the plainness of his soul. You can see it in the downward curve of his sockets, the slumped shoulders, that strange grimace you’d learned to find in his smile.

“Sans.”

He jerks out of his funk at your voice. “Y-yeah?”

“Your soul is beautiful.” You feel a rush of warmth across your cheeks, and a flash of pink slides across the surface of your soul. Sans notices and his blue tint returns full force, “I-I mean….um…what?” a few translucent magic beads slide down his skull and you smile.

“I think yours is beautiful, too.”

He looks down at it, slumping down again, “Kid…it’s not. You should see Pap’s instead. Mine’s all beat up and dim. Not the best first impression, huh?” The attempt at a smile just makes your heart ache for him.

“It is for me. A good impression, I mean.” You pull your own soul into your hands so you can scoot closer to him on the floor. “Sans…I know you’re hurting, even though you wont’ ever say it. I can see it in your eyes all the time.”

*the worried but hopeful glint in his eyes fills you with determination

“This just proves that you’ve been through Hell and back.”

“You can say that again…and again and again…” He sighed, suddenly seeming so much older and more tired than you’d ever seen before. “You literally can’t imagine. But you shouldn’t have to. I shouldn’t-”

“Sans, look at me.”

He lifts his eyes to meet yours and seems frozen.

“Sans, you are allowed to keep your secrets, but you are also allowed to be happy.” You felt strong at this moment, and you wanted to make the most of it. “I can’t know what happened down there, Underground. I wasn’t there. But I am here now, and so are you. No other time exists. There is only now. Right here, me and you and literally bearing our souls to each other.” The idea suddenly seems so intimate, and you feel your face getting hot as you stammer, “A-and I want that to stick with you. That there's just now. And the past is…passed? dang that was bad, but you know what i’m saying?” You’d lost your train of thought when you’d seen this awestruck look come over his face.

He wasn’t looking at you, per say, so you look down at your soul. It’s flashing between several colors at once, one after the other, but you see a lot of green and purple and dark blue between beats of red. You also notice a soft pink coming into the light from it.

“Sans?” You ask, wondering if he even heard you.

“You meant every word of that. I saw it. Integrity.” He was almost murmuring it, but that happily bewildered look was still plastered on his skull. You nearly laughed when you saw his eyes light up brightly, a momentary star in them.

“W-well yeah,” you frown, still unnerved by his distraction and the pulsing colors, “I wouldn’t lie to you about this kinda thing, Sans. I care about you too much.” Your soul almost flew out of your hands as you said that, darting forward to float in front of Sans’ hands. He blinked, looking at how close it was to the cage his fingers formed around his own.

“Wow, uh, you really feel close to me, don’tcha?” His small pun made him laugh softly. “Didn’t know humans could do that.” The cage slowly came down till his soul was fully exposed, open palm. Shuddering harder, his soul was less than an inch from yours. You even thought you could feel something tingling all over your skin, something…very Sans. It was quick and light, and it reminded you of his few fully happy smiles. 

You both gasped when his soul nudged itself into contact with yours. You’d never felt so much at once, and it was clearly not just you feeling it. It was pain and joy and something so deeply new that words didn’t come close to it. But you could feel his hand, suddenly gripping yours so tightly, and it felt good. It felt right. Like this had been preordained as a gift to you both.

You didn’t even notice when your souls went back to their proper places. Your entire focus was on the lingering rightness of everything, and his fingertip bones rubbing your hand slowly as you both took several long, deep breaths.

“S-so…” you whispered, “Um, that…happened?” The smile would not stop, no matter what you did.

He almost couldn’t look at you, but once he did, Sans began laughing. You both ended up overcome with giggles for a long while. When it stopped, you were both flat on your backs on the floor, looking at each other breathlessly.

“Hey, ____” he had that smirk that told you he was about to drop an info bomb on you that he found funny. “You realize we’re soulmates now right?”

“huh?” Heartrate jumps like this should not be allowed.

“Our souls…they touched.” He winked, “We did the fusion dance or something. Some human euphemism. You get my drift?”

“You made a pun over our souls…oh geeze.” You turned over and buried your face into the carpet. “Oh GEEZE SANS”

He pulled you close and clunked his teeth on your head. Darn adorable skeleton kisses. “What did you think was gonna happen if they touched? This is like monster third base. Or maybe home run, I dunno what it is now. So you wanna run home?”

“SANS no puns now PLEASE.” you prodded him in the arm, still wondering why his body was so solid under the hoodie. “We had a good thing and you just RUINED IT SANS with making the puns and being stupid and cute and…and…uuuuugh.” He was just laughing, but it wasn’t his usual snicker. It was deep and easy, no restraints

“Okay, okay, no more puns. But seriously.” Sans tipped your head up to look at him, eyes bright, “that was a good thing. If we didn’t…weren’t, y’know, compatible or whatever, it wouldn’t have lasted so long. Or felt so nice.” His forehead touched yours, eyes locked together. “It means we love each other, okay? Like…honestly deep down love. Not that we kinda didn’t already know, but….nice to be sure, right?”

You smile through your sudden bout of embarrassment. His magic is humming through both of you from the close contact, that same light tingle now making you shiver with a soft delight. “Yeah. It’s really really good to know.” And you did know. You knew with all your being now, that you loved him….and he loved you.

You both decide to keep the soul-touching a secret for now. No need to worry Papyrus or your family about it, since Papy was an innocent cinnamon roll and you already had trouble explaining monsters to your family on a basic level, much less this deep. But it was a warm secret to keep, a small ball of sunshine inside that flared when your eyes met.

Life felt kind again.


End file.
